una oportunidad o un gracias por todo
by Nazo No Shoujo
Summary: ¿gray por fin se decidió a decirle lo que siente a juvia? el le rompió el corazón,lyon-sama necesita una oportunidad,ella dijo que estaría a mi lado siempre,muchacho pelea por ella,gray-sama


bueno aquí les traigo un one-shot Gruvia espero que les guste parecer ser el dia de los enamorados me trajo inspiración

**-Hola natsu-**dialogo

_**-flashback-**_interviene la autora

sin mas que decir lean y disfruten

Fairy Tail es propiedad de hiro mashima si fuera mio gray ya se le hubiera confesado a juvia xD

* * *

**Una oportunidad o el gracias por todo**

**-¿pijamada?-**decía la rubia maga estelar

**-así es, haremos una pijamada solo de chicas-**sonreía la albina mayor

**-me parece buena idea-**le daba la razón Titania

**-si pijamada de chicas-**decía una emocionada levy

-**yo nunca he ido a una-**dijo la pequeña Wendy

**-tranquila Wendy será divertido-**sonrió erza a la pequeña peli azul

**-oye juvia también vendrás ¿cierto?-**llamo rubia de ojos chocolate a la maga de agua que estaba escondida en una esquina del gremio

**-nose que plan tendrá mi rival de amor pero juvia si ira para vencer a mi rival de amor-**decía la peli azul adentrándose a sus pensamientos

**-está bien, será en la noche todas irán-** sonreía mientras afirmaba o mejor ordenaba la demonio

* * *

**-Así que las chicas irán a una pijamada, gi,hi-** decía el DS de metal tomando un gran sorbo de su cerveza

**-así es-**le daba la razón un peli rosa

**-hacer pijamadas es de hombres**

**-es una pijamada de chicas, idiota!-**gritaba el chico de hielo

**-¿Qué harán las chicas en la pijamada?-**preguntaba un muy inocente romeo

**-chismoretear-**volvia hablar el peli negro de ojos color sangre

**-tengo una idea-**sonría con malicia el mago de fuego

* * *

Era una noche tranquila para las chicas de fairy tail pues todas estaban reunidas en la habitación de la peli roja

**-muy bien ya estamos todas-**sonreía feliz erza ya que también era su primer pijamada

**-Aye!-**decían todas al unido

* * *

La noche fue muy tranquila hicieron lo de una típica pijamada de chicas pero afuera era un asunto total mente diferente

**-hagan silencio o nos descubrirán-**dijo gray mientras trabada de escalar un árbol

**-no entiendo que hacemos acá-**preguntaba un muy confundido elfman

**-ya se los dije venimos a espiar-**el oji jade solo tuvo la idea para espiar a la linda maga celestial

**-que hagan silencio-**volvía a callarlos el peli azul

_**-''es cierto eso juvia''-**_gray al escuchar el nombre de la maga de agua quedo completamente callado y alerta para escuchar la conversación

_**-''juvia no entiende a un''-**_el fullbuster se acercaba mas y más a la ventana

-_**''te lo acabamos de preguntar gray o lyon''-**_se escuchaba decir a la pequeña maga de escritura

_**-''juvia esta confundida no sabe que decir''-**_el mago de hielo al escuchar esas palabras era como si el mundo se le quebrara pues él estaba seguro que la peli azul estaba enamorada de el

_**-''estas segura de eso'**_'-esta vez preguntaba la rubia

_**-''s..si''**_-respondía nerviosa juvia_**-''lyon-sama necesita una oportunidad y juvia se la dará''-**_esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso un furioso gray bajo del árbol caminando a su hogar

**-oye hielito te dio miedo espiar**-le gritaba un divertido natsu al ver la actitud de su amigo

**-cállate!-**le decía por último el fullbuster perdiéndose en el camino ya hasta donde no era visible su paso

* * *

**Gray pov**

**-una oportunidad al maldito de lyon, no era que decía_ ''gray-sama, gray-sama''_-**dije furioso** -no decía que siempre estaría hay a mi lado-**al decir eso un corto recuerdo inundo mi mente

* * *

_**Flashback Gray**_

_**-gray-sama ahora soy juvia 2.0**_

_**-¿desde cuando eres una maquina?-preguntaba con una gótica estilo anime el mago de hielo**_

_**-gray-sama lo amo**_

_**-yo no-decía fríamente el chico peli azul-yo también entrare a una nueva etapa diré sinceramente las cosas que no me gustan**_

_**-gray-sama…-decía una muy desanimada juvia saliendo afuera del baile**_

_**-tsk…-el fullbuster chasqueo su lengua al ver como su casi hermano salía detrás de la maga de agua**_

_**Fin flashback**_

* * *

**-yo solo lo así por su bien, no quería quería lastimarla teniéndola a mi lado-** mire mis manos con impotencia -**pero tampoco quiero que este con el maldito de lyon eso me duele mucho más-**ahora que hago

**-jovencito ¿está bien?-**se me acerco una anciana de alguna manera se me asía conocida

**-sí, solo un poco confundido-**baje mi cabeza no sabía que hacer

**-¿problemas del corazón?-**parece que la vejes trae sabiduría solo asentí**-déjame adivinar… no sabes que hacer y perderás a quien amas**-asentí con más fuerza-**otro chico está detrás de ella**-volví asentir-**pues qué esperas muchacho pelea por ella no dejes que te la quiten**

**-Aye!-**esas palabras me animaron mañana temprano peleare por juvia cueste lo que cueste

* * *

**Ultear pov**

**-suerte muchacho-**le grite a gray, era tan obvio lo que le pasaba meredy me avía contado que a juvia le gusta gray pero no imagine que los sentimientos eran mutuos entre esos dos y me imagino que el del medio es lyon solo suspire-**que te valla bien nii-san**

* * *

**Gray pov**

Ya era de día tenía que tener valor y por fin pelear por lo que es mío pero en mi cabeza esta esa anciana de anoche enserio que se me hace conocida pero ese no es el tema tengo que recuperar a juvia por eso Salí rápidamente al gremio

**-hola gray en que te pudo ayudar-**me saludaba mirajane con su cálida sonrisa

**-¿mira-chan has visto a juvia?-**ella tenía que saber es mirajane después de todo

**-¿juvia?-**se quedó pensando un rato-**creo que salió al parque de magnolia dijo algo de reunirse con lyon-**esa oración volvía a traerme ese puntazo en mi pecho

**-muchas gracias mira-chan-**Salí directo al parque de magnolia

* * *

Hay estaba ella sentada en una banca observando parece que era una cajita

**-juvia-**le dije seriamente parecía que lo que tenía en sus manos se lo avía dado el bastardo de lyon

**-gray-sama-**sonrió al parecer estaba feliz con lyon solo baje mi cabeza

**-¿Por qué estás sola?-**le pregunte para romper el tenso ambiente

**-juvia está esperando a alguien-**ella decía con nervios es su voz entonces si era a lyon-**¿gray-sama?-**levante mi cabeza para mirar sus lindos ojos azules oscuros-** es para usted-**me estiraba la cajita que tenía en sus manos

**-¿no es para lyon?**-pregunte confundido ella solo negó**-¿pero por qué?**

**-hoy es el día en que usted gray-sama trajo a juvia a su nuevo hogar fairy tail juvia esta agradecida pues gray-sama cambio el corazón oscuro de juvia a uno de luz y calor gracias gray-sama-**termino de decirme juvia esas palabras me hicieron sonrojar y mucho abrí lentamente la cajita y era un corazón de ¿hielo? Con una gótica de agua adentro-**¿le gusta?-**yo solo la mire

**-es muy bonito-**ella me sonrió me di cuenta que era un llavero-**¿pero cómo?**

**-es para la buena suerte-**me volvió a sonreír-**vi que gray-sama no le gusta perder y juvia creyó que es mala suerte así que juvia le hizo este amuleto adentro tiene una gota mágica de juvia le dará buena suerte juvia sabe que si-**lo vi con cuidado era muy hermoso una idea se pasó por mi cabeza

**-gracias-**dije mientras colocaba el detalle en mi bolsillo-te parece si vamos a caminar ella asintió enérgicamente cuando se me coloco a mi lado la tome de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos

**-gr…gray-sama-**me decía confundida pues no era mi costumbre hacer eso

**-¿tengo una pregunta?-**le decía mientras solo miraba al frente y empezábamos a caminar

**-dígame gray-sama-**vi de reojo como sonreía

**-anoche pase por los dormitorios de las chicas y bueno escuche una conversación-**dije apenado

**-¿gray-sama estaba espiando?**-esa acusación fue muy directa

**-ese no es el punto, lo que trato de decir es que escuche que tu decías que le darías una oportunidad a lyon-**recordar eso me hacía hervir la sangre pero ella solo rio

**-juvia no se refiere a una oportunidad amorosa juvia hablaba de darle una oportunidad a lyon-sama de ayudarme con el regalo de gray-sama-**ok eso me confundió más de lo normal-**parece que gray-sama no entiende pues lo que paso fue…**

_**Flashback juvia**_

_**Estábamos reunidas en fairy gills en la habitación de erza-san y a mi rival de amor se le ocurrió la idea de jugar verdad o reto y la botella apunto a juvia y juvia decidió verdad**_

_**-bueno juvia ¿es cierto que le darás algo a gray por traerte al gremio?-preguntaba de nuevo mi rival de amor a juvia**_

_**-es cierto eso juvia-decía levy a juvia**_

_**-juvia no entiende a un- juvia estaba confundía juvia siempre le da cosas a gray-sama**_

_**-yo escuche que le pedias ayuda a lyon para darle un regalo a gray, te lo acabamos de preguntar gray o lyon son dos polos opuestos no creo que sea de ayuda lyon para ayudarte con el regalo-me volvía a decir levy**_

_**-juvia esta confundida no sabe que decir-juvia no avía pensando eso desde ese punto que tal lyon-sama sabotee el regalo de gray-sama no juvia tiene que confiar yo solo asentí**_

_**-estas segura de eso-esta vez preguntaba mi rival de amor**_

_**-s..si-juvia respondió nerviosa-lyon-sama necesita una oportunidad y juvia se la dará-juvia debía confiar en lyon-sama el me prometió ayudarme**_

_**Fin flashback juvia**_

**-¿entonces tú no te ibas a ir con lyon?-**dije sorprendido

**-jamás are eso juvia solo ama a gray-sama-**me refirmaba la respuesta con una sonrisa

**-lo siento-**baje mi cabeza desconfié de ella-no confié en ti y el día del baile te rechace-me sentía una basura completa

**-no se preocupe gray-sama juvia entendió ese día que gray-sama lo hacía por protegerme-**levante mi cabeza sorprendido mientras tomaba mis manos**-lyon-sama me explico que gray-sama es así porque no quiere lastimar a los demás-**ese maldito si me conocía bueno se crio con migo después de todo

Después solo actué por impulso y la bese tomándola de fue un beso torpe pero ella me respondía con mucha delicadeza me di cuenta como sus blancas mejillas tomaban un color carmesí muy lindo que también me hacía sonrojar

**-gray-sama…-**toco su labios después de separarnos-**usted beso a juvia**

**-si lo hice-**sonreí como un tonto**-por qué te amo y tenía miedo de lastimarte como a todos los que he tenido a mi lado-**baje mi cabeza yo nunca le aria daño a juvia y eso lo haría cumplir sentí como ella tomo suavemente mi rostro y sonrió

**-juvia también lo ama gray-sama y juvia sabe que gray-sama no le hará daño a juvia nunca-**su sonrisa me ponía más confiado la tome de la mano y salimos corriendo-**adonde lleva a juvia gray-sama**

**-vamos a decirles a los demás que ya eres mi novia y de nadie más-**sonreí feliz deje de ser un cobarde para estar al lado de quien amo de verdad

* * *

bueno espero que les aya gustado como me divertí escribiéndolo nose si escribir en tercera persona me aya salido bien pronto 6 capitulo de un chico malo *aura maligna* vendrá el drama en la historia solo esperándolo

los quiere NNS!


End file.
